Your Kidding
by EdwardC7
Summary: Because Of A Mix-Up Bella Is Forced To Go To An All Boys Boarding School. All The Boys Are Intrigued By Her Including The Hot Popular Edward Cullen. Follow And Find Out Whether Or Not They Get Together And Dodge The Obstacles Of Life.


**Your Kidding **

**(sorry about deleting and starting again but i wanted to start again because i got a brand new netbook for christmas, so i can save my work on it. And i wanted to make the chapters longer if i can.) Thanks, enjoy and here we go - Retake 2**

"Okay Dear, make sure you call me as soon as you get off the plane." Mum said.

"Of course mum, i'll miss you... and Phil." I replied.

I was getting ready to board the plane. The plane that was going to take me to my new home. I was leaving my whole life in florida, to with my dad in forks.

I did live with my mum Renee and her husband of 2 years, Phil. I was left at home a lot because of Phils minor league baseball job, but i guess i didnt mind. I would occasionally throw a party or just hang out with my boyfriend or have makeovers with my friends.

Renee and dad divorced when i was four. My mum told me it was because they fell out of love - but i know my dad still loves mum.

One of the perks of going back to forks is getting to see my old friend; Alice Cullen. We kept in touch over the years through skype, texts and emails but it wasnt the same.

Alice Cullen has short hair and a angelic face, with a pair of deep blue eyes that can get her anything she wants including a bright yellow porshe, for her 17 birthday. Whereas i got a laptop and camera for my 17 birthday.

She is really short - shorter than me but loveable and hyper. She literally screamed into the phone when i told her my plans to come to forks and immediatley hung up to 'spread the news'.

I used to go round Alice's house to sleep sometimes and esme would always make baked goods as a treat. Renee always got along with esme, they would do cooking classes together which did not help my mums skills in the kitchen but esme's food is to die for.

In my recent conversation with alice she metioned a boy around my age - 18 I think- that Esme and Carlise had adopted named Eddie.

Esme and Carlise were very much in love and anyone could see because of the way they looked at each other. But they cant concieve easily which breaks my heart because they deserve another baby. They said Alice was a miracle. They decided to adopt and they finally got there wish.

I had'nt seen a picture of Eddie yet, but alice said he was totally hot. 'Cue Eye Roll'. Alice was constantly trying to set me up on 'long distance relationships'. But of course that never worked because guys just want 'action' not long walks on the beach or romantic dinners.

...

I did'nt realize that i had zoned out untill my mum snapped a finger in front of my face.

"Honey, are you alright." Renee asked, concern in her voice.

"Uh... Yeah, im fine, just thinking about things" i answered.

"Oh sweetie, im gonna miss you" Renee cried, pulling me into a deep hug as I started to cry.

"I dont know what im gonna do without you, mum"

Renee sniffled and then straightened up "Okay sweetie, its time for you to board the plane" she hugged me one last time, wiped the tears from my face and promised me we would call each other everyday.

...

First class is awesome - i mean service at the snap of a finger and of course the blonde haired beauty sitting next to me. He looked around my age - there wasnt any harm in flirting a little. Right?

"Hey." I decided i will make the first move, I batted my eyelashes a bit.

"Hi, do you make it a habit to talk to random strangers" he responded

"I do when their fit" okay that was a bit forward but he did turn his whole body to face me, giving me his full attention.

"Im James Reed" his voice went low and husky as he stared into my eyes. Now that he's facing me I can take a proper look at him;

He had trimmed blonde hair, with aqua blue eyes, short eyelashes that shaped around his eyes.

Thin crusty lips and his eyebrows were slightly raised - Oh shit I had been caught staring.

I stammered trying to remember his question "Um..." Oh yeah, my name duh! " Bella, Bella Swan - Nice to meet you"

He chuckled before questioning about me and why a 'pretty little thing' was on a plane alone. I retorted slightly annoyed beacause I am not un-capable of looking after myself for a few hours on a plane.

"Feisty, I like it" around this time I felt kind of stupid for leading him on when he was obviously a creep, and i mean he looks like the kind that never takes no for an answer.

I just stared at him, my eyes narrowed with a disgusted look on my face. I turned on my Ipod and listened to Beyonce - trying to ignore the asshole next to me.

...

"Attention! Please sit down, buckle your belts and make sure you take everything with you when exiting - the will be landing shortly, I repeat the plane will be landing shortly"

I absolutely hate the overhead speaker it's like it is directly in your ear, yabbering on about safety.

Throughout the whole plane ride I listened to my Ipod untill the battery died. James kept on eye on me it was making me very uncomftable, what if he was a stalker, rapist or worst a killer?

Even I know thats ridiculous, I eventually just pretended to sleep.

...

I collected my luggage then looked for dad who was suppossed to be picking me up.

I quickly scanned the crowded room till I found my dad in the corner of the room looking really out of place.

Dad was never one for socialising whereas I got my social skills from my mum - Thank God. Its hard enough being a teenager - wouldnt want to be a social outcast too.

I speedwalked over to where my dad was standing.

"Hey dad, I spoke casually, I was never one for a lot of emotions, I guess I got that from my dad.

"Sweetheart, are you okay, did you have a nice flight." I could see the nervousness in his eye. We hadnt seen each other since I was 7 and stopped spending holidays in forks.

"Im fine and the flight was... fine." I didnt know how else to describe the torturous flight.

Akward silence took over and I looked around only to see James walk out the door but before -he left he turned around and winked at me. _Winked! uggh I feel sick._ Nasty, I cant believe I even flirted with him.

Dad finally suggested that we get home and I must be tired before picking up my bags and dumping it into the trunk of his police cruiser - which reminds me he was in full uniform minus the gun.

We talked about are lives and how we had been on the journey back home.

I found out he had went on a date recently with a woman named Sue Clearwater. Her husband had died a year ago - plus she has a daughter and a son my age - they all lived in La Push, The reservation 30 minutes away from my house.

I found comfort knowing my dad had someone who would probably take care of him in the future when or if i ever leave.

The car turned down a familiar road and then into the driveway of my childhood home.

Dad stopped the car then turned to face me anxiously "Um... Bells" I noticed he looked anywhere but my face.

"Yeah Dad" I said hesitantly

"Well... Um there's been a bit of a mixup." he started, I knew I was gonna have to pry it out of hime.

"What kind of mixup... dad."

"Your going... to a boarding school." I was about to say he could'nt be nervous about that because it wasnt a big deal but he just continued really quietly "An all boys boarding school"

I just stared at him waiting for him to laugh and say 'joke' but it never came.

"Your Kidding" I said, willing him to say 'you got me' but again he never did he just looked apologetic.

I jumped out the car and walked over to the house thinking about all the people out there and my resume for school got mixed up.

**Thank You For Staying With Me And I've Been Half Of Christmas Day, To Get This For You!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
